1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of controlling the mobile terminal.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
Currently, a mobile terminal provides various functions to a user through applications.
In particular, if a user inputs a command for executing a specific application, a mobile terminal executes the specific application and displays an executed screen of the executed specific application.
However, when the executed screen of the specific application is displayed, in order to watch a home screen or an executed screen of another executed application, the user stops displaying the executed screen of the currently displayed application and then selects a screen to watch, or performs a manipulation in a manner of switching the executed screen of the currently displayed application to a screen to watch one by one each time.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.